theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A De-Scent Solution
My 2nd fanfic, enjoy! Lincoln Loud was getting ready to take a shower before school. He had already put on his robe. "Time for a quick shower." Lincoln said to the viewers. "I just hope no one's in there." He left his room and headed towards the shower, only to find out someone was already in there. "Dang it!" Lincoln said, slightly frustrated. Just then, Luna came by. "I'm next, dude." she told Lincoln. "Sorry Luna, but I was here first." Lincoln informed her. "Actually, I was just waiting in my room when I saw Lori enter the bathroom." Luna explained. "But I need to get ready for school." Lincoln reminded her. "Me too." Luna replied back. "And I was going to go after Luna" Luan replied, walking up to the bathroom. "Alright, fine. But I go after Luan." Lincoln noted. "No, I do." Lana responded, also walking up to the bathroom. "Lana, since when do you shower?" Lincoln asked. "Actually, I had a bet with Lola." Lana admitted. "If I take a shower, then she's not gonna take one." "Wait, you guys actually agreed to this?" Lincoln asked in disbelief. "Yep. But just for one day." Lana stated smugly."And I'm gonna make sure I win." "We'll just see about that!" Lola yelled, from the twin's bedroom. Lincoln sighed. "Just great!" he said sarcastically to the viewers. "Lori takes up too much time in the shower anyway and uses up all the hot water, that goes for my other sisters too. I just wish there was another way for me to freshen up." Lincoln walks back to his room, but then he smells something pleasant coming from Lily and Lisa's room. "Oooh...what's that smell? Definetely not Lily's diaper. Lincoln entered his youngest sibling's room and saw Lisa mixing in some kind of chemical, then she poured it into a small bottle. "It's finally complete!" Lisa stated. "Hey Lisa, what's that?" Lincoln asked. "Greetings Lincoln, if you must know, it's my latest creation!" Lisa said proudly. "It's a liquid composed of alcohol and fragnant oils. Otherwise known as cologne." "But isn't that stuff already invented?" Lincoln asked. "Well, this is no ordinary cologne. It has a very strong effect, so I advise you to only take one spray for each side." "Okay. Do you think I could have one?" Lincoln asked. "Don't bother, Lincoln. You can just use the shower." "Well, that's the problem." Lincoln explained. "You see, I never get time to use the shower in the morning because all the other sisters hog it. Maybe this cologne is just what I need." "Hmm..you do seem desperate enough." Lisa replied, seeing how Lincoln was starting to smell bad. "Aw, what the heck, I guess you can have one." "Wow. Thanks Lisa." "But heed my warning." Lisa reminded him. "Only spray this once for each arm" "Yeah, I got it, Lisa." Lincoln replied as he dashed out of the room. Lisa turned towards Lily, who was in her crib. "Lily, I have a feeling something disastrous is about to commence." "Poo poo!" was Lily's only response. Lincoln had gotten dressed and was now having breakfast. Leni entered the kitchen and got a good whiff of Lincoln. "Lincoln, is that cologne I smell?" Leni asked. "Yeah Leni." Lincoln replied. "Smells good, right?" Leni nodded. "Smells like mom's perfume, but better. Where'd you buy it?" “Uh...at the mall?" Lincoln lied. "But this was the last one." "So are you trying to impress girls?" Leni asked. "Well, since I never have time to shower in the morning, I thought I should use this special cologne." Lincoln explained. "Well, good choice." Leni compliemented. Later at school, Lincoln entered his classroom. His teacher, Mrs. Johnson noticed how good Lincoln smelled. "Why Lincoln, you smell wonderful. Are you using cologne?" “Yes Mrs. Johnson." Lincoln answered. "Good choice, Lincoln." At lunch, Lincoln and Clyde were eating lunch next together. "Hey Lincoln, where did you get that fancy cologne anyway?" Clyde asked. "I wanna get some of that stuff to attract Lori." "Sorry Clyde, I only got this from Lisa and doubt she's going to make another one for you." Lincoln replied. Just then, some girls came to Lincoln. "You smell awesome, Lincoln." one girl compliemented. "My old boyfriend never smelled like this." said another girl. "You wanna come sit with us?" asked the third girl. "Well, ladies, I'd be honored to." Lincoln responded. Lincoln left the table, but then turned back to Clyde who he was about to abandon. "Well, Clyde, I guess we'll hang out later." Lincoln suggested. "Yeah, sure man." Clyde replied, nonchalantly. Lincoln was sitting with the girls and his interests, but they were more focused on his scent instead. "And that's why Ace Savvy is so awesome." Lincoln concluded. "Hey, did I mention how amazing your cologne is?" the first girl asked. "Yeah, you did." Lincoln answered, annoyed. "Can we talk about something else please?" Yeah, let's talk about how good your cologne smells." the other girl suggested. Lincoln was getting of this cologne conversation and just wanted to hang out with Clyde now. Fortunately for him, the bell rang and lunch was over. "Well, would you look at that? Time for my next class. Bye ladies." He dashed off. "Bye Linky!" the girls waved. Later at school, Lincoln tried to do get through his other classes, but everyone (mostly the girls) kept on sniffing him, making it hard for him to stay on task. Lincoln decided to go hide in the bathroom. "This is getting out of control." Lincoln replied to Clyde, who was also in the bathroom. "It's like those people only like me for my cologne. Maybe this thing is more effective than I thought." "Well, it seems like the cologne is wearing off now." Clyde pointed out. Lincoln sniffed himself and could no longer smell the cologne scent. "Yeah, you're right." Lincoln realized. "Good riddance. Maybe I should give this back to Lisa." "Wait, man. Can I please borrow some of that?" Clyde asked. "It's not everyday I get to use cologne too." "You just wanna get Lori's attention, don't you?" Lincoln asked. "Exactly." Clyde replied. "Ok Romeo, you can use it just this once." Lincoln decided. "But only one spray for one side. That's what Lisa advised me." Lincoln gave Clyde the cologne and Clyde took a good whiff of it. "Mmm..it smells like every kind of pie mixed together." Clyde freshened up and was about to hand the cologne back to Lincoln, but he slipped on a toilet paper roll and landed on Lincoln. The cologne spun in the air in slow motion and then dropped to the ground. Unfortunately, the bottle broke and cologne got all over Lincoln and Clyde. "Ow!" cried Lincoln. "I'm sorry, Lincoln!" Clyde apologized as he helped Lincoln back up. "They should really clean up around here." "Aw man. This is bad. The cologne got all over our clothes. This stuff may be permanant for a few days now." "Maybe Lisa can get the smell of us." Clyde suggested. "I guess that's our only hope right now." Lincoln replied. "School's almost over in 5 minutes. Time to activate stealth mode." Lincoln and Clyde left the bathroom and hid behind two trashcans. They made their way towards the school entrance and one kid threw a cup in Lincoln's can, but they finally made it outside. "I hate hiding in the trash". Lincoln commented, throwing away a cup that was on his head. "Hey,wait, maybe the garbage got rid of our good scent." Clyde sniffed himself. "Nope. I still smell like pie." That's when the school bell rang, and they heard a crowd of students coming towards the entrance. "Quick, let's move." Lincoln ordered. He and Clyde ran for it. Lincoln and Clyde made their way through town. On their way, they ran into a few obstacles, a family of skunks who sprayed them, a truck that splashed mud on them, and bird poop. Despite getting covered in all that filth, they could still smell the cologne on them. "Man, I wished I could of just taken a shower this morning." Lincoln muttered, regretfully. Just then, they ran into Ronnie Anne. "Hey, what are you lame-o's doing in a trash can?" she asked, sniffing them. "You smell so good yet so bad too." "Yeah, it's a long story. But we gotta go." Lincoln responded, and he Clyde dashed off. The two boys finally made it to Lincoln's house. "Phew, we finally made it." Clyde cheered, as he high fived Lincoln. Unfortunately, for the both of them, the cologne smell was so strong that the girls from school followed the scent all the way to Lincoln's house. "Look! There's Lincoln and that other guy!" one girl replied. The other girls squealed. "Get inside, Clyde!" Lincoln cried, as he ditched the trash can and ran into the house with Clyde following pursuit. Clyde locked the door so the girls couldn't get in. "Stay back, you animals!" he yelled at them from the window. Lisa heard the commotion and went downstairs. "What in Einstein's name is going on?" she asked, irritated. That's when see saw the school girls outside the window. Clyde closed the blinds. "Lisa, we need your help!" Lincoln cried. "You didn't heed more warning, didn't you?" Lisa asked. "It was an accident, Lisa." Clyde explained. "You see- "No need to explain, just come with me!" she ordered. She then stopped and sniffed them. "Were you two hiding in trash cans again?" "Yes!" They both replied. The boys followed her quickly to her and Lily's bedroom. "What exactly is in this cologne that makes us so attractive to girls?" Lincoln asked. "Some love potion chemical." Lisa informed him. "And also every pie flavor there is". "I knew it." Clyde whispered to Lincoln. Lisa pressed a button on her remote and opened up some kind of dome. "What's that?" Lincoln asked. "This is my experimental dome." Lisa replied. She pointed to a tube connected to it. "This tube will get rid get of that cologne scent and transport it into this bottle." At the end of the tube, the opening was connected to a bottle. "Let's get this over with." Lincoln said, having enough of this cologne. The boys went inside the dome and Lisa closed it with her remote. The suction tube got rid of the scent and transported it all into the jar. Lisa opened up the dome again to release the two boys. They sniffed themselves and smelled nothing. "Hey, it worked!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Of course it did." Lisa stated, smugly. "Now I suppose you two should take a shower." "Aw man, I still wanted to use that cologne to get Lori's attention." Clyde replied, disappointed. Lincoln just rolled his eyes. Lincoln and Clyde went back outside and the girls from school were leaving. "Hey ladies!" Lincoln called them. But the girls were too busy talking to another boy who bought his own cologne. The girls sniffed him. "He smells better than Lincoln and that other guy Clyde!" one girl cried, and the other girls squealed. The boy seemed ok with all the attention he was getting. "Oh well." Clyde replied. "It was nice while it lasted." Lincoln turned towards the viewers. "Well, I think I learned a valuable lesson. I should be careful when trying Lisa's experiments, especially after the crazy day I just had." He paused to sniff himself. "Also, make sure to take a shower in the morning." THE END Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori / Girl #1 * Liliana Mumy as Leni / Girl #2 * Nika Futterman as Luna / Girl #3 * Cristina Pucelli as Luan / Girl #4 * Grey Griffin as Lola / Lana / Lily / Girl #5 * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa / Girl #6 Lynn, Lucy, and the other schoolgirls have no lines in this episode. Category:Episodes